Flotsam
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal wakes up in the middle of a lake inside a sinking car and a cell is ringing somewhere nearby. Hurt and Comfort abound, friendship, whump, danger and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

He was shivering but he didn't know why, an odd sensation of sitting in water making him finally open up his eyes and glance around. He was slumped in the passenger seat of a vehicle, the windows taped shut around the edges. His eyes went down slightly to see that the window and door levers were missing as were the pop up part of the lock which was filled in with something he could only describe as a clear and thick resin. All of this seemed a bit odd to him despite the fuzziness of his brain. He shifted his weight and found his arms handcuffed behind him through the head support, a soft clinking of metal when he moved to try and free himself. Now he was really confused, quickly unlocking the cuffs without any problems with help from a hidden pick in one cufflink.

_Where the heck... am I?_

He wanted to speak but there was something stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled over his lips which he quickly removed and took a deep breath because he could now. His body ached not from being beat up but from whatever they'd given him, whoever _THEY_ were. That's what was really fuzzy, no memories coming back to him as he glanced around and saw the rest of the vehicle was empty but for him and about 2 feet of water pooling and slowly rising up to his knees as he sat in the car seat. Now he knew why he was shivering despite the coolness of the air outside. The windows were slightly fogged over but he could see he was floating in a car just a few yards out of the shoreline. He could easily get free and make a swim to the shore, cold water or not. He shifted his legs to get his blood flowing and warm up but heard a muffled clink of metal, his ankles chafing from something colder than his usual tracker. He peered down and saw they had cuffed his ankles together, Neal finally conscious enough to grasp what was going on at least the danger aspect. Someone had wanted him dead but the car was sinking slow enough he could get out before he was trapped completely. It took him 3 minutes to get the cuffs off his ankles, hands cold and numb from being in the icy water as he held them up to his face and tried to wake himself a bit more. He was going to have to be strong and awake for this swim. It was a good 300 yards to shore but he could do it. Neal splashed cold water on his face and felt conscious enough to get away, using his feet to push out the windshield and crawl out onto the still dry hood. He would have to just dive right in and make a dash for it while he still could. It was getting dark outside and some snow was falling off and on. He had no idea who had put him out here or if Peter knew where he was as he moved up to the roof, the vehicle starting to sink a bit more and wobble as he shifted on top of the slippery metal.

_You can do this..._

He heard Peter's voice in his thoughts, nodding as he mentally prepared himself for the coldness of the water. He could just make out that the water was up to the bottom of the window now inside the car meaning he would have drowned soon if he hadn't woken up when he had. Good thing whoever put him in the vehicle didn't know he could pick locks or he would have been in trouble. He was about to jump into the water when something made him pause.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

There was a soft muffled sound of a cell phone ringing. He quickly checked all his pockets but found nothing. He couldn't go back into the car but it didn't seem to be inside where he was but further back near the trunk. The rear of the car was only slightly submerged, the top still bobbing out of the water as he moved back to it and slid down to lay on top and listen.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

He could hear it clearly through the trunk hatch. There was a cell phone in there but why was it in the trunk and not in the car with him if the kidnapper meant to call him and gloat? A part of him couldn't let it go despite knowing it would mean going back into the cold water inside the car to pop the trunk. Neal sighed, sliding back up to the roof then over to the open front that once held a windshield, the same one that had sunk into the water and only half floated nearby. The conman would have given up on the phone but the fact it might get him a call out to the mainland made him hopeful as he felt around the now practically submerged interior and opened up the glove-box with numb fingers, his teeth chattering. He felt around in the growing gloom for the trunk button and heard an audible pop but when he looked back the hatch was still shut. He cursed, his kidnapper obviously making this harder than it had to be as he practically swam back into the back seat of the sinking sedan and pulled at the middle of the back seat until it pulled open, water pouring into the now open space into the trunk. He took a deep breath and went under water, pushing into the narrow space as much as he could to get at the phone inside.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

It was still ringing even as the trunk began to fill with water from his actions, his chest squeezed as he tried to fit enough into the trunk to feel around in the dark space for the phone.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

He went by sound alone, his eyes closed due to the coldness of the water. His left hand was at his side while his right felt around in the trunk for the cell. He flinched when his hand touched something he didn't expect and he eased back out into the backseat of the car, the cab still a good foot or two empty so he could take a breather and figure out what it was he touched. It had felt like skin only cold. Was someone else in the trunk? Maybe... maybe a dead body? He shivered for other reasons as he went back into the water. He had to know if someone else needed help. The trunk was full of water though and it had been a few minutes already. Would they even be alive? He slipped back a bit more so both of his hands were in the trunk now, feeling around for the person he thought he'd felt and finding the cell phone in the pocket of their jacket. He quickly threw it back into the backseat then grabbed the person and pulled them into the main part of the car with him. It took some effort but finally he had them through, the figure a bit larger than himself but Neal had pulled the seat apart enough to fit them in.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

The phone kept blaring out over and over again as he worked on waking the other person. They had a plastic bag over their head which had kept out the water but they were out cold and not breathing as he tore it away and tried to revive them.

"Peter?"

The agent's face was ashen, eyes shut as if he were sleeping, lips grayish blue as Neal fought to bring his friend back.

"Peter... wake up... Peter..."

The agent didn't move, his body limp as Neal uncuffed his partner and friend and eased both of them out onto the still visible car hood. It was starting to sink more as the car filled slowly with water. Neal noticed they had drifted out quite a bit more from the shoreline, the distance closer to a football field now as he tried to figure out how to wake his friend and get them both back to shore.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Neal was desperate, continuing to work on his friend until he finally heard a weak gasp of breath as Peter came back, a slight pinkish hue coming to his lips and cheeks. The agent shivered in his arms but remained unconscious the cell phone ringing like some kind of snake hissing for attention as the con pulled it from his friend's pocket and answered it.

"Who is this?"

His voice was quieter than it should be but the anger and frustration was evident despite his exhaustion. There was silence on the line then a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"_You're quite more resourceful than I thought but I think you'll find that our next meeting won't be as... friendly._"

Neal blinked as recognition hit him and so did everything he'd forgotten up until he'd awaken here in the car.

Peter had texted him to meet at the site where they thought their latest case file would be. The man was a notorious kidnapper who extorted wealthy families for millions then sent them their relations in body bags. Normally this would be a case for Violent Crimes but they were helping Ruiz on the case because of the money angle. Their prime suspect was thought to be an associate of Keller's but Neal knew very little about the man beyond having heard his voice in the past. He had taken a cab to the meeting site and that's when he'd been taken, someone getting the jump on him as a sickly sweet scent filled his nose as a hand pressed a rag to his face and held him tight.

"Eric..."

He heard a slight chuckle, dark and emotionless from the man.

"_You remember my voice? Keller thought you'd have forgotten on such little acquaintance. Good to know you have a good memory._"

Neal heard the smugness of the man's voice, something akin to what Keller had but colder. He had never met Eric Conners but he was familiar with his rep.

"Did Keller set this up?"

He knew Matthew hated him and Peter but this seemed more than the criminal would normally do, not that he wouldn't get his hands dirty or bloodied for that matter. A cold humorless laugh replied in his ears.

"_I'm guessing you were able to save the agent? ... The water's cold this time of year so I hope you're up to swimming for two. For every path you choose, there is another you must abandon, usually forever (Joan D. Vinge.) TaTa..._"

The line went dead, Neal confused a moment because of his exhaustion and how cold he was. Peter coughed, shivering where he leaned against him as the con realized he had to do what he could to get them to safety. Eric had made certain things wouldn't be easy as he dialed another number and waited for them to pick up.

"_Jones..._"

Neal heard the agent speak, his mind suddenly afraid of what could happen if help didn't come soon.

"It's... me. We need help."

He felt a bit breathless suddenly, not certain why as he spoke into the phone to their colleague. He heard a bit of background noises, people talking in the background, an office chair squeaking and the click of a keyboard. Finally Jones spoke again.

"_Caffrey? Where are you?_"

His voice sounded a bit off, almost suspicious and he suspected the agent was probably tracing his call, something that would have shocked him in the past but now he was glad for any means to find them. Maybe they thought he'd run and without Peter to say otherwise...

"We're... in the middle of the water... on a sinking car. The shore is about 500 yards away. Not sure how much longer this vehicle will stay afloat."

His teeth were chattering now but he fought it, clenching his jaws a bit as he tried to keep himself and Peter up and out of the water. He finally moved them up to the roof which was still dry but getting closer to sinking like the trunk and hood were.

"_Who's with you, Neal? Your anklet went offline 18 hours ago. The Marshals are looking for you... Peter texted that you had run._"

Neal heard the agent's words and froze more than the water could have made him. Peter had... had texted him? It didn't make sense until he recalled that he had gotten the message from Peter but his friend hadn't been there. The wheels although a bit cold and slow started to turn in his head. Eric... he'd had done this.

"I... didn't run, Jones. Peter's here with me. I think someone was trying to frame me and used Peter to make it stick."

He was feeling a bit of anger now, wondering what El would have thought or June and Mozzie. He had run before but that was nearly a year ago. He was back for good now and Mozzie and Peter understood that despite all the drama with his family's past. There was a sigh on the other side and he knew Jones believed him.

"_Well it did seem a bit odd for him to text and then not come in to discuss it with me and Diana. Elizabeth called me to ask if Peter was here. How is he?_"

Neal noticed the car had sunk a bit more as he held Peter close to him and still kept the phone to his ear.

"Unconscious. I think he must have been drugged. I... don't know if I can swim that far with him in my arms, Jones. How soon can you get out here?"

The car seemed to be sinking a bit faster now but slow enough they might still have some time before they'd be underwater for certain. It was dark now and the squeak on the other side made him realize Jones had stood up out of his chair.

"_I'm tracing this call but I'm sure you knew that. It looks like you're... approximately 3 hours away. I'll let Hughes know and get Diana and our team out there before the Marshals. Hold on, Neal._"

**()()()**

Peter was entombed in darkness, a cold icy feeling around him as if he'd been frozen solid. There was a pressure around his face and lungs, a low tick ever so often let him think of the slowest metronome ever as he floated in the gloom.

_**Neal: Clue on the case. Meet me at The Palace.**_

The agent glanced down at his phone as it buzzed, reading the text and wondering why Neal was up so early. It was barely 6 AM but if he had a clue to their current case, they needed what they could to figure out who was threatening a client's family. They only knew the M.O. had show up in a previous case and the consequences had been bad. Neal seemed to know something while they were looking at the case files of past kidnappings they thought might also be part of this serial criminal's work.

"Why are you up so early, hun? Who was that?"

El rolled over and hugged him as he sat up slightly in bed, hugging his wife back as he glanced at his cell screen. The dim blue light illuminated both their faces with pale ashy expressions that made him shiver more than the slightly cool air in their home. His eyes looked at the bedroom window to see it was frosty with ice. It must have snowed last night.

"Neal... we're working on a case and he wants to go over some details."

He found that statement a bit odd as did his wife, El sitting up with him and leaning sleepily on his shoulder.

"Neal? He must be taking this seriously if he's calling you at... 5:45 AM. I would take advantage of his interest while it's active."

She was teasing him now but Neal hadn't always been so forthcoming or interested in a case before but he was getting there. It was times like this he knew Neal was sincere when he said he wasn't running again.

"I guess so. I should get dressed."

He wrote a quick reply back to say he was headed that way, the message disappearing into the ether that was a cellular text. Neal didn't reply back, something that irked him but his intuition kicked him in the gut a bit making him curious why his friend hadn't replied back much more called rather than texted. This was not like Neal unless he was in trouble. He squinted a moment as his wife turned on the bedside lamp.

"Your brow is furrowed. What's wrong?"

El was observant as ever but he wasn't even sure something was wrong as he shrugged.

"Nothing... Worrying about the weather. Looks a bit icy out there."

He watched his wife move to the window and glance out with a nod of her head.

"Put the chains on honey. I think you're going to need them."

**()()()**

It was about half an hour later with the ice and traffic that he made it to The Palace, an abandoned building soon to be apt or shopping complex, he couldn't remember which. They had been here before to catch Keller but the man had gotten loose despite getting shot in the leg by a rival thief. Neal had been close to getting shot himself here but for that incident, the memory of it making the agent cringe. It had been sometime after that El had been kidnapped and their partnership had almost ended. It was not something he wanted to recall, hoping beyond hope this had nothing to do with Keller. He heard the car dash beep, a voice letting him know he had a message.

"Play message."

The car responded in it's odd mechanical voice.

"**Neal: I'm on the basement level.**"

Peter blinked at the voice not just because of what it had said but why his partner was being so cloak and dagger about everything. His gut was telling him something wasn't right here but he had to see if Neal was in danger or maybe trouble much as it frustrated him. The guy was his friend and he wasn't going to leave him out to dry.

"Send Message: I'm outside. Be right there."

He parked and headed out in the light snow and cold wind. He shivered despite his warm coat and gloves. El had made sure he had coffee but something else kept him feeling cold as if he sensed something was wrong. Peter shook his head slightly knowing it was Neal but maybe he was hiding so he wasn't being as "_talkative_" as he might be even with texts. He hoped that was it and not this intuition. The agent sighed, moving into the building through a broken window and making his way through the dusty decrepit space towards a set of stairs near the back. He'd been here before so he knew this place enough to be familiar with the basic layout as he headed down into the gloom of the basement below. Peter pulled out a flashlight and shone it around when he reached the bottom.

"Neal?"

He called out, curious where his friend was as he moved farther into the darkness, something lying on the ground ahead of him. It looked like a figure lying prone, the agent running forward.

"NEAL!"

He had barely crouched down beside the shape only to find out it was a coat similar to his friend's with nothing underneath but rags and debris made to look like a person.

"What the..."

It was too fast, someone grabbing him as the flashlight fell from his gloved fingers and he was dragged backwards, something sharp and thin stuck into the base of his neck. Peter fought, getting a good punch in as the person _umphed_ and he pulled himself away in the dim light of the flashlight some feet away. Things were getting fuzzy, the room swaying but he could see the stairs going up, heading that way. He just had to make it out...

Peter tried to scream, something plastic pulled over his head and face as he fought to breathe, vision graying as he gave into the lack of air along with whatever he'd been drugged with and finally passed out into darkness.

**()()()**

He twitched in the darkness, feeling something cool around him and then a breeze, his body cold but he couldn't move. Cool but warmer lips touched his own, trembling as they pushed air into his empty lungs and finally he felt himself gasp for breath. They were talking to him, nudging him but he was still too tired, exhausted or drugged to react as they held him close, both shivering in the cold and wet. He was only just aware of what was happening, the same person talking but he only heard one side of the chat.

_They'll be here ssssoon, Peter. I'm cowboying up fffor your ssssake._

The voice stuttered a bit but it sounded like they were cold rather than had a speech issue. He recognized the voice but he was too tired to really think who, shifting slightly as he felt them adjust their hold on him. Whatever they were on was bobbing around more than he liked, a slight sense of sea sickness coming over him despite being only partially conscious. A memory from his youth came back to him of being on a sailboat and feeling ill. He didn't often have motion sickness but this was too much motion for him to deal with along with the after effects of whatever he'd been given.

"Si... ick."

His lips spilled those words quietly but urgently, the person holding him shifting enough he felt he was being held over something, a sense of space there as he felt his eyes open and he threw up. It was only clear stuff but it dribbled from his lips to the water below, burning his mouth a bit but finally it was over with and he slid back, looking up with bleary eyes at the person holding him. They were dark haired, pale chiseled features and blue eyes.

"Ne... Nee al? Wha... at's gggo... ing onnn?"

He felt sluggish, the cold not helping his sense of weakness. He wanted to sleep, just curl up but something told him they were in a bad way, eyes wandering around until he realized he had been right to think something was up. There was water all around, the sun setting off to his left across the lake they were in.

"J... ones will bbee hhere sssoon, Pppetter."

Neal didn't sound any better than he felt, the younger man shivering more as he became more aware of himself and their situation. He'd followed up a lead from Neal but it had been a trap. Someone kidnapping him and then... it looked like Neal had found him.

"You... fffounnd me?"

He sat up a bit more now that he could, Neal shrugging at him, those blue eyes looking a bit less bright than normal.

"You cccould sssaay thaaat. We wwwwere tttakkkkenn."

Neal was shivering and tired looking but his eyes were still looking out across the water in a manner the agent knew well. He was well aware that his charge and partner did swimming as a means of exercise at the gym but in these conditions even the best swimmer would be compromised.

"Ddddon't. Wwaaait fffor Jjones. Ooookkkaaay?"

Those blue eyes glanced back at him, a head nod indicating he wouldn't as they remained sitting on the roof of the slowly sinking vehicle. The snow was falling a bit harder now but was still very thin and fine but the wind was beginning to gust, their meager raft buffeting in the breeze. They started to slide around the still slippery metal roof of the car, both men holding onto the other for support as they tried to remain on top.

"Nnneal!"

Much as he stuttered, he could barely catch his breath to speak as they both fell into the freezing water of the lake. He was plunged under for a moment, flailing helplessly before he bobbed up again and caught his breath spitting up cold water as he wheezed and coughed. For a moment he thought he was alone, seeing the car slowly inching down into the water as the roof started to disappear and he saw large bubbles starting to ooze up from the dark water he was treading within.

"Nnnneal!"

He cried out as much as he could, moving in a slow circle but feeling the pull as the car sank and a kind of undertow began to form around it. He swam a few yards away still looking for his friend and partner before he saw the pale hand just breaking the surface nearby. Peter moved as quickly as he could in the freezing water, grabbing the hand and pulling them away from the gurgling, hissing bubbles as the vehicle began to sink in earnest. Whoever was responsible for this had wanted to be sure they would die a slow death. Neal didn't move when he finally got them far enough away he could hold his friend's head out of the water as it lay heavily against his shoulder.

"Wwwwwake uuup, Nnnneeeaall."

He nudged his friend, clearing his airways as best he could as he kept them both afloat in the icy river.

"Nnnneeeaaall!"

His friend finally coughed, sputtering and spitting out water as he started to come to, eyes still closed but slowly fluttering open. Their eyes met a moment before Neal pulled away a bit, one hand still clinging to his friend as the con started to tread water on his own.

"Ppppeter... We have tto get tto shshshore."

The agent nodded back, both men doing what they could to stay afloat as they eased their way towards the shoreline.

**()()()**

Peter found himself back at home, his body cold despite the warm interior as he glanced around his house and heard the sound of his wife humming in their kitchen. He walked over there but she didn't turn around, her soft humming continuing.

"El..."

His wife turned, looking right through him as she reached for some spice on the kitchen island before turning back to the stove top. Peter moved closer, placing a hand on her shoulder but it went through her like he was a ghost as she continued to hum and he could see her a bit closer now. She was older, her hair graying some and her eyes, the blue had dulled and her expression seemed less than happy. There was a sadness there, her eyes falling upon something on the kitchen island as he turned and saw the picture of himself and Neal in tuxes. She sniffled slightly, turning the picture face down before moving back to cook with less enthusiasm as the scenery faded and he felt someone shaking him.

"Ppppettter!"

Someone was holding him up, his lips coughing up water as he came to in the frozen lake again. The shore looked somewhat closer but they were still too far out to get there quickly at the rate they were swimming.

"I'mmm ooookkkkaaay."

The con was shivering but nodded tiredly back, both men watching the other as they did their best to swim in the cold water. If they didn't already have hypothermia. He glanced out towards the shore blinking as he thought he saw some motion there. Neal was still swimming along side him, keeping close as they drew closer to the shore but were still pretty far with their slow stumbling pace. The agent watched what he thought he saw on the shoreline, figures like ants moving around and the faint sounds of sirens. He felt himself fading again but Neal poked at him, the agent doing his best to stay alert but feeling tired.

"Ssswim aheaddd, Nnnneal."

The con shook his head, looking worn out himself and pale, lips turning grayish like his skin from the temperature. Snowflakes were coating them as they kept on but the agent wasn't feeling his body anymore.

"Cccccowbbboy uppp Ppppeeettteerrr."

The agent rolled his eyes as much as he could, but he was exhausted and could no longer keep up as he started to sink into the icy water despite Neal trying to keep him up. He was only vaguely aware of his friend calling to him, holding on as they both went under the dark water and his mind started to go back to other places it would rather be.

"_Hon, is that you?"_

_El was talking to him as he entered his home and nodded, smiling as he hung up his jacket and smelled something good cooking in the background. Satchmo came up for attention as his wife moved from kitchen to the entranceway to hug and kiss him._

"_Home early. Just us tonight."_

_El smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him as she moved him over to the sofa._

"_Sounds like a plan. I have a roast in the oven and rice cooking on the stove top."_

_She kissed him again and he smiled as she grinned back at him._

"_Neal's having dinner with Sara so no interruptions tonight."_

_There was a twinkle in his wife's eye as he said that and she kissed him again a bit more provocatively._

**()()()**

Neal couldn't keep his friend out of the water, tired and exhausted from the cold. His body was numb and he couldn't feel his limbs as he tried to pull the agent from the lake but felt himself sinking down as he lost any ability to even drag himself up but he wasn't letting go of Peter. That was his final thought as he watched the surface and what little light there was fading away as they sunk further down and he felt himself disappearing along with the agent into the dark depths.

_I always told you he would get you killed one day._

His eyes turned, head slowly following as he found himself back at June's only the room was covered with white sheets over all the furniture and appliances. The con was confused, looking for who had spoken but seeing nobody until the main door opened up and Mozzie walked in.

_The Suit meant enough that you went and got yourself killed over him. Where am I supposed to find another front man like you?_

Mozzie sounded annoyed but under it all he could see sadness there, the little guy wiping at his eyes under his glasses before removing them to wipe the lenses with a soft sniffle. The little guy was wearing a dark suit like you would for a funeral but he wasn't sure who had died.

"Mozzie... what's with the dark suit?"

He waited for a reply but his friend never looked at him as Mozzie continued to mumble to himself but was really talking to Neal who felt like some kind of a _ghost_.

_Mozzie?_

Someone else spoke, both men turning to see June there in her own nice but respectable black dress as if she were also in mourning. The little guy blushed some as he moved to greet her but paused half way to look around the obviously abandoned room.

_I miss him too. Come along. Everyone's downstairs for the memorial._

Neal moved to follow suddenly finding himself and the others downstairs in the large foyer / living room of June's home, a warm fire in the huge hearth. Everyone was there including Elizabeth but there was no Peter, the con looking for his friend before he noticed the picture. It was the one they'd taken with tuxes. There was a wreath like you see at a funeral around it.

"No... I'm here! We're not dead! Everyone... look at me! Look..."

He was struggling to breath, unable to speak further, something cool and wet filling his mouth. Neal was choking, eyes shut, darkness covering him before a hand grasped him from the water. He coughed and spit up water, someone binding his arms behind him as he opened up his eyes and blinked to see why. A man in a ski mask with gloves and a large knife hovered over him in a row boat. He sensed motion despite himself and this man who obviously wasn't there to rescue them. His eyes moved to see why and saw Peter bound and gagged at the end of the boat shifting slightly but unconscious. The masked figure laughed and suddenly Neal was cold for so many other reasons.

"_Eric Conners..._"

The name came out soft but it wasn't meant as reverence but fear, the con feeling an icy chill unassociated with their dunk in the water and weather. The man nodded.

"Your cop friends are on the other end of the shore out of sight. I told them as a _helpful_ citizen who was just doing their duty that I saw a car sinking out that way. Too bad they won't figure out what's going on until they find your bodies floating in the river."

**oOoOoOo**

_**Author's Note**_**:**_Uh oh... the boys are in trouble and apparently someone from Neal's past is involved. How will they get of this alive with help so close?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter remained in darkness, his body immobile and numb from the cold and something else as he shifted in unconsciousness. He was dreaming about being at home but kept hearing other voices just out of the range of his hearing he was curious about.

"El... do you hear that? Someone's talking."

He went out to the back door opening it up, a gust of wind cold and chilling making his wife shiver.

"Hun... close the door. I don't hear anything."

El was begging him to close the door as he stepped outside partially and listened. He could hear it despite the wind gusts and cold air. Someone was talking in hushed tones but he couldn't hear who as he came back in and rubbed his cold arms to warm himself. El moved closer to hug him, handing him a cup of hot coffee.

"You're cold and it's only been a few minutes. I don't hear anything, Peter. It's probably just the wind outside. Let's sit and watch TV."

He nodded, still hearing the faint sound of voices nothing like the wind but if his wife didn't hear it, maybe it was just his imagination. Satch perked an eye up at him curiously but didn't seem to be reacting to the voices or wind.

"You're probably right."

**()()()**

Neal stared at Conners, the man's face covered with a ski mask so he still had no idea what he looked like beyond knowing the voice from working with Keller. He was a _behind the scenes_ player, someone you rarely met in person but knew of and feared. He dragged the con off the boat, standing him on the shore while Peter still lay unconscious in the boat close by.

"Keller sends his regards. He told me you gave up a vast treasure for _him_. I guess a _tamed_ con and his treasure are soon parted. If you weren't investigating my case, I'd have let you be but I knew you'd be able to ID me at some point. Have to tie up _all_ those loose ends..."

Conners pulled out a luger with a silencer, screwing the latter part onto the weapon with slow precision. It was obvious he was trying to mess with Neal and it was working but he had to distract while his mind came up with a plan.

"Who says I gave it _all_ up? Keller knows only half of the story. Any con would keep a bit on the side... j_ust in case_."

He watched Conners pause, looking up at him with cold green eyes and smile darkly into his own. It was like looking into the eyes of a snake but he had to keep cool, his mind on the con he was hoping to run as he smiled back.

"The pet hiding food from the master? Interesting... where is it, Caffrey?"

Conners, held the gun up to his cheek, Neal glad he was the main focus now as he pushed back a bit as if he were nervous. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. It was hard remaining upright and doing what he was trying to do while his arms were bound behind him.

"Peter's not my Master... And it's nowhere you'd find it without me. There's a _gate keeper_..."

Conners was obviously in no mood for games, smacking him across the temple with the luger but holding him up as he interrogated him. Something warm and wet started to drip down his temple slowing its descent as it began to freeze from the air. There was a coppery smell...

"You're a domesticated con man, Caffrey. You _want_ to be here so give it to me and I will make sure _you_ and your keeper get a proper funeral from your Fed friends. You don't want his _wife_ to worry do you?"

Neal watched the man come nose to nose to him, breath misting and warm against his face as he fought passing out from the blow to his temple. He moved back just a bit more, foot pushing something away. A soft _plopping _sound made them both turn as the boat slipped off the shore and drifted off out of reach, Conners cursing and pointing the gun towards the unconscious Peter. Neal kicked the other man's legs out of from under him, fighting for the gun with a head butt and armless tackle as the shot went wild and the gun fell into the lake and sunk out of sight. A hard punch to the chin got Neal good and he slumped, his face pushed into the water as he fought to breathe only vaguely aware that Peter was safe in the boat and heading out towards the opposite shore and freedom.

"He's safe for now but you... you're going to suffer in his stead. Keller told me I should make sure and teach you a lesson about humility."

The man continued to press his face into the water, Neal's nose and mouth filling with cold numbing water as he started to pass out. He was pulled from the water before he could fall into that blissful darkness, a gloved hand slapping at his face waking him only slightly. He shifted ever so little finally coughing up water as he was dragged a few feet from the shoreline and propped up against a tree.

"Without the boat... We have to trek to the other end of the shore and my vehicle. Luckily I know the area well enough that may not be necessary."

Neal gazed up as Conner's spoke but he was tired, cold and barely able to keep awake as he shivered bound and at the mercy of this killer. His eyes slowly moved to watch the boat with Peter drifting to safety without him, a combination of relief and sadness. He wanted to be with his friend, make sure he was ok but he had done what needed to be done and now at least one of them was safe. He heard a low humorless chuckle, Conner's green eyes blocking his view of the lake.

"You made your choice, Caffrey. Now... tell me where the treasure is and maybe your friends will find your remains to bury them."

Conners had a knife in his hand, something long, serrated and dangerous looking but he didn't care anymore. Peter was safe and he really didn't know where the treasure was. Mozzie had taken hold of his half when he had come back with Peter from the island. He knew it was out there but that was about it. He smiled up at the man without fear despite knowing he wouldn't last the day.

"And they say you can't _con _a con..."

Neal gave out a weak tired laugh, glancing up at his captor with as much confidence as he had. He wouldn't involve Mozzie even if he knew the con would help him get free. This was the end of the line for Neal Caffrey and the beginning of _Saint Caffrey the Martyr _as Mozz often warningly teased. He was happy to sacrifice for Peter knowing the agent had done any number of things for him. He felt content, free of any regrets as hands grabbed him up by the collar and pulled him close.

"What's so funny? Tell me where you hid it, Caffrey!"

Conners' green eyes were gleaming maniacally but Neal shrugged, a tiredness falling over him.

"There's nothing to tell. I lied. Keller told you the truth when he said he took everything from me. Ask him for a hand out if you need it, Eric. I'm all out of donations."

He smiled up at the man despite knowing he would be dead soon. It would have been better to freeze in the water without the pain but nobody could pick their time or their death. Now he sounded like Mozzie...

"No matter, now that we know how this ends."

He watched the faint gleam of the knife pushed up against his neck in the growing gloom. The sun had nearly set now, only a hint of it over the horizon in the distance. He heard faint sirens and voices from across the lake where his _friends _were. Where Peter would hopefully be soon. He gave a silent thanks and good-bye to them as the blade pushed into his skin...

**()()()**

Jones was surprised to get a call from an unknown number but more so to hear it was from their currently missing fugitive and colleague Neal Caffrey. The younger man sounded cold, tired and not like the usual confident con man he had come to know. There was nothing but fear and worry, exhaustion evident as he started to trace the call. They had barely pinpointed the general area of the cell, apparently a burner of some kind when the signal went dead. He only knew that Caffrey had told him they were on a sinking car in the middle of a lake somewhere outside of town. The trace had been from upstate, outside of the city where only 2 large lakes were found. The closest lake to the signal was a fairly large body known as Oneida but another lake within the same large radius was Onondaga. Either one could be a likely candidate to find Neal and Peter but to search both would be certain to waste valuable time and the distance to reach them would be nearly impossible without going by air. He ran upstairs with Diana giving him an odd look as she walked in from the break area and asked silently what was up. He held up a hand for her to wait as he knocked on Hughes door, everyone still at work despite the lateness of the hour as they worked on finding Neal and figuring out what Peter was up to.

"Come in... Jones, any news?"

The older agent looked distracted, something akin to worry furrowing his brow as he finished up something on the PC and looked up at him with imploring eyes. They had been trying to figure out why Peter had sent them a text about Caffrey running then not showed up to initiate the search. Marshals had been sent out because the anklet was removed but Agent Burke was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like the agent despite his past history with the ex-con to be this secretive or not be in contact. Elizabeth had called asking where her husband was and now they were searching for Neal Caffrey to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Caffrey called... hear me out before you say anything, Sir."

He saw the immediate change in his superior, the older man ready to yell but holding back at his request.

"He did? What did Caffrey have to say for himself and is Burke with him?"

Apparently their boss knew the agent better than he thought but he had been tolerant of many things he could only guess at.

"Caffrey said Peter was hurt and they were on a car sinking into water. I may have a location for them but... well the phone was a burner. The GPS isn't exactly accurate."

He told him everything as the agent stared up at him almost incredulously then immediately nodded and seemed to take everything at face value.

"A car sinking into water? How badly is Burke hurt? What is their location?"

Hughes was up on his feet and already giving the two finger call through his window to Diana and a few other agents as Jones continued.

"Possibly Oneida Lake. I know... it's a good 2 to 3 hour drive but I thought maybe... well we have a copter for emergencies. It might be faster if we used that to get to the locale... Call up some local agencies to assist in our search."

Hughes looked anxious and angry but mostly the former as he waved Diana and a few other agents in, nodding at Jones finally as he picked up his phone to call someone.

"Under no other circumstances would I do this but if we can find them before the Marshals do that would be a good thing. I'll call Amherst and get the copter for you ready. You'll take Barrigan and Blake with you. I'll call my contact in Syracuse to get things rolling on their end since they're closer."

**()()()**

Jones was nervous, Diana telling him to relax as they and Agent Blake sat in the small copter. The noise was louder than he liked, everyone quiet as they texted back and forth to be heard. Hughes had stayed behind to be their contact should anything come up. He was also busy coordinating with Agent Marks in Syracuse to get a crew to help find their agent and consultant before it was too late. He was believing the story despite the lack of communication now with their consultant and Burke. The phone had gone offline and was currently not taking calls. They traced the burner to a shop in town but it didn't tell them who had bought it.

_**Diana: what did Caffrey say?**_

She was texting him, a curious look on his face as he wrote back.

_**Jones: he sounded scared and worried. Nothing like his usual calm collected self. I don't think he ran.**_

She nodded back after reading his message, Blake looking out the window like a kid who was taking his first plane trip. It would be a good hour if not close to two they would get to site. This had put a wrench in their latest case, the kidnappings momentarily left to another crew as they changed angles to find their agent and consultant. The family involved with the original case was in safe keeping for now and under lock and key until their unknown suspect called back. The usual call was 4 hours after the initial threat for money but it had been over 12 now. Something had changed and that was a good thing for them when they had to change course and search for Peter and Neal.

_**Diana: They'll be ok.**_

She looked at him with confidence, Jones nodding although a knot in his side told him there was more to what was going on than he had been able to ask Caffrey. Was this what Peter called "_gut_" intuition?

**()()()**

Hughes managed to get his friend in Syracuse to get local police and their own crew out to search for the lost and possibly freezing Agent and Consultant. He let them know that Caffrey wasn't a flight risk and to wait until his men showed. He sent them word that Jones, Barrigan and Blake would be there within the next hour or so, texting the agents to let them know what he heard. An hour had already passed in the helicopter, Blake partially asleep as he leaned against the window, Diana and Jones feeling about the same.

"Looks like we have eyes on the ground! Someone reported seeing a car sinking into the lake!"

He saw Diana nod, both having received a text about the incident. They had at least another hour before arriving, the waiting the worse part. How Peter had showed up there in Oneida lake made no sense. He had been in the city, texting them close to 20 hours ago but now it seemed maybe the text hadn't been from their boss. The burner was still being investigated, Diana holding up her phone with a picture of a man with a ski mask breaking into a store and stealing the phone. Jones whistled, the sound barely audible over the roar of the rotors.

"Looks like Caffrey didn't run! Matches the description of the man we've been looking for in our current case!"

She twisted her lips into a fierce angry frown, the kind that meant she was angry someone had messed with anyone she cared about. Jones knew that look all too well. Jones heard a loud chirp of the pilot's radio, turning to see the man motion for him to get closer.

"We'll be landing soon! They'll be waiting for you at the helipad!"

Jones gave a thumbs up conveying the news to Diana and waking up Blake. Blake wiped at his eyes tiredly watching the other agents with a curious expression as Jones leaned over and explained what he'd been told. The rookie nodded in silent response. Jones felt a slight lurch as the copter started to make its descent. He really wasn't crazy about heights but it was part of the job so he really didn't have a choice. They had equipment just in case but they were here mostly on a recovery mission. Hopefully it would end on a positive note.

**()()()**

The sun had nearly set when they reached the shoreline of Lake Oneida. They saw copters, firefighters, local police and Federal Agents scouring the shoreline by land and boat for the missing agent and consultant. Agent Timons had picked them up at the airport, slowing down the vehicle as a man in an FBI jacket stopped them.

"Agent Soren, I'm here with the New York Office Agents. Any news yet?"

The man who looked well seasoned shook his head at Timons, nodding to Jones, Diana and Blake before waving them into the cordoned off section of Bay. Jones had looked over a map of the area before they came and saw there were several bays and the lake was bigger than any he had had the opportunity of swimming in. Diana looked a bit surprised by the size of the locale as well, disappointment evident. How do you find two men in a body of water this vast? It wasn't an ocean but it was close in these parts. They stared out the windows at the darkening skies. The sun was just making it through the clouds along the horizon with the snow falling overhead in small flakes for now but this area was known for heavy blizzards. They would have to get Neal and Peter out of the water soon if that's where they still were and hopefully the weather would hold. The car finally rolled to a stop near some other Police and Federal cruisers, men rushing around in controlled chaos, spot lights coming out as the daylight faded away. He heard someone calling out with excitement, several of the crews heading that way as Timons listened to his walkie talkie and nodded.

"Agent Jones... Barrigan... Blake... looks like we may have found one of your men."

The three pulled on their FBI jackets and headed after him as they moved through the crews along the shoreline and saw something like a small row boat out skirting the shore of the bay. Another boat was pulling it along, someone on board wrapping another figure up and holding them close. Jones couldn't tell who it was but he had an idea, someone's hand gently gripping his arm. It was Diana, a tragic look on her face but he just patted her hand back with his, hoping for the best.

"Let us through!"

Timons cried out, moving to the head of the group near the shore as the crew landed with the row boat in tow and Jones could just see who was in their hands.

**()()()**

Peter heard the voices louder now, some he recognized as the scene of his home and wife disappeared and was replaced with the interior of an ambulance bus. The voice that had brought him back was talking quietly nearby on a cell, Diana sounding worried as she spoke in hushed tones.

"_He's suffering from exposure far as they can tell but that's it. There's some bruising but nothing that won't heal, Sir. They're taking him to the hospital soon. No... Still looking for Caffrey._"

Peter sat up, body stiff with cold and achy as he gave an audible groan and Diana turned looking at him curiously if not surprised. The EMTs had left for a few minutes to deal with more excitement nearby while the agent was safe and warm in the bus.

"_Let me call you back, Sir._ Boss, you need rest."

She had stepped up into the cab, obviously having volunteered to watch while the EMTs were away and looking worriedly at him. Peter wanted to speak, throat sore and dry from the cold and shivering still from his dip in the icy lake.

"N... Neeaal..."

He wanted to say more but his teeth were chattering too much and he was still so very exhausted as she gave him some bottled water, warmer than room temp and helped him lay back after he was done drinking it.

"Still looking for him, boss. What happened? We got a text that Neal had run from your phone..."

Diana's tone was serious, concern evident as she helped him sit up a bit with the help of some extra blankets and pillows. He had texted them? He had... no, someone had taken his phone. It was a vague memory but he had heard someone tapping out a message after he passed out. He'd been in a nether place but he had heard enough to know who had him. It all fit now.

"Cccaaaasssse. I wwwwenntt to sssseeee Nnnneeaall. Tttraaapp."

He was shivering in earnest now, curling up as much as he could under the blankets on his side as Diana patted him on the shoulder and moved to slide out of the bus.

"I'll find someone to help, Peter. I'll be right back."

She was gone and Peter lay there under the blankets shivering from the cold and trying to remember more of what happened to him. There had been water, cold icy water covering him but something was in the way. Something cool and plastic... He came back from the memory and sat up again, wrapping the blankets around him and seeing a spare jumpsuit and jacket in the corner of the bus. He had been stripped down to his underclothes to keep him from freezing in his wet clothes as he changed into something dry and stumbled from the vehicle, arms wrapped around himself warmly. Nobody seemed to notice him in the chaos around as other EMTs, cops and agents ran around in the distance along the shoreline. He heard a copter overhead fly by and then another sound that made his blood chill. It was a single gunshot but it was loud enough to travel across the lake despite the noise of the rescue team here.

_Neal..._

**()()()**

The cold blade started to cut at the skin of his neck, Neal feeling panic but still calm enough to know he was going to die, the last rays of sunlight gone as a few stars poked overhead through the cloudy skies and falling snowflakes. He had done some good in this world. Maybe the other side wouldn't be so bad. Neal was too cold to move, giving in to exhaustion and his fate to come when he heard a loud report. The knife pressed against his skin a bit too close for a moment before going slack. He opened his eyes and saw Conners, those green eyes going dull and finally blanking out as the man collapsed beside him. Red like emeralds, a vast contrast to the green of the man's eyes had begun to drain from the wound, a chest shot through the heart. Eric had died instantaneously, eyes still staring ahead blankly as Neal tried to figure out what had just happened. He turned surprised to see men in dark clothes and vests coming towards him from the water and a boat that had been hidden off to the side of the bay. It was black and didn't cast a shadow in the gloom as he felt a kind of relief now that the worse of his troubles were over.

"_Two men on the shore. One had a knife, the other one appears to be bound. Checking on their ID..._"

The voice was muffled or maybe it was the blood rushing in his ears. Neal felt what little adrenalin had been keeping him going fading away and he was colder now, a vast numbing of every limb moving upwards to his brain as shock set in. His body had no more reason to cope anymore without a stimulus, the cold dunk from the lake and being hit across the head by Conners luger making him lightheaded.

"Hey... what's your name?"

Neal was only just aware of someone crouched beside him his arms free although he didn't remember how, eyes blinking up but seeing only blurriness as gray and black wrapped around his line of sight. He was going to faint.

"Nnnaaamme?"

He was confused, teeth chattering a bit as his tongue felt frozen even in his mouth, throat tight and sore. Neal wasn't sure what to say but the man gently slapped his face and he came to again, something warm draped around him as he was lifted up gently to his feet.

"Yes... your name. Who are you?"

Neal still wasn't sure how to react to the question, thoughts far too loose and wandering but he managed to reply despite his vision starting to fade to black.

"Nnnn... Nneeeal..."

He'd said it, told them his name but he was beyond help now, body shutting down as he shivered and shook, excited voices speaking around him as they merged into one and he passed out.

_Breath..._

Someone spoke softly, far away but he knew that voice and it made him pause falling further into darkness as he floated there waiting, obeying their command and finally sleeping.

**()()()**

Peter was moving through the lines of rescue crews, copsand a few in FBI jackets as he wandered towards the shoreline with only one aim in mind. He had just made it to the front lines when someone spun him around, a familiar face there.

"Peter? Hey... you're supposed to be resting, Boss. Why are you dressed as an EMT?"

Jones looked at him with confusion but it was evident he was glad to see him, giving him a brief one armed hug and moving him away from the scene. Peter let him, glad to see a friendly face he knew although he had seen Diana. The agent was worried about the gunshot. It was far enough away he knew it had something to do with Neal, the con nowhere to be seen. He stopped, trying to look back when Jones nodded.

"They're looking for him, Peter. We need to get you warm. Come on..."

Peter didn't want to leave, something in him worrying that Neal hadn't made it. Why was he ok unless the con had given himself up in trade? He had to know his friend was alive...

"Agent Jones... Burke? Why are you out here? You're supposed to be in a bus resting."

Agent Timons had come close, a look on his face like he was about to say something else when he'd noticed Burke. Jones was being somewhat apologetic on both their accounts, pointing back to the shoreline.

"He came looking for Caffrey. Any news?"

Jones was talking in his stead but he had to say something, uncertain who this agent was or why he was here.

"I... hhhave to find Nnnneeeealll."

Peter was shivering still despite dry and warm clothes. He turned to look back at the shoreline hopefully but Jones kept a hold on him.

"I'm Agent Timons; We're doing all we can to find your consultant, Agent Burke. Agent Hughes let us in on the details along with your fellow agents Jones, Barrigan and Blake. (_Take him back to the ambulance, Agent._)"

Timons was somewhat bossy, but he was obviously the agent in command of this operation and although Peter felt a bit annoyed at him for making him go back to the ambulance he knew they were right. He should let them do their jobs and find Neal. He couldn't afford to be out in the cold weather considering his condition. El was probably worried about him and he had to be healthy for her. Jones nodded back, leading him towards the ambulance when Peter stopped him a moment.

"He's... Nnneal's my ppartner."

He was pleading with the agent to be kind, not certain what they were thinking with the con sans tracker. Timons blinked at him a moment before giving a sigh and smiling slightly.

"We know about Caffrey. Reese told me. We will find your _partner_."

**()()()**

Neal felt a slight rocking, the world not so solid it seemed and a floating feeling or maybe that was just his body passing out after all it had been through. People spoke around him, voices evident and finally he felt himself out of the elements, warmth around him as he started to come to and found himself in the back of what appeared to be an ambulance. There was an IV stuck into his arm and something crinkled along his temple, his hand feeling to find it was a bandage. He shifted, sitting up on an elbow to see the doors were shut, a hint of snow falling outside, the soft sound of it hitting the outside of the bus as the wind continued to gust outside, softly rocking the vehicle. The weather was getting worse he thought and then he remembered Peter, sitting up despite his aches and pains, head throbbing from the blow Conner had given him with the luger. If they'd found him, had they found his friend?

_He was resting. We're heading out soon, Sir. Yes... See you tomorrow._

He knew the voice outside talking, the sound of snow hitting the top of the ambulance a bit louder as the wind whistled outside the vehicle and footsteps crunching in the ice. Despite the warm blankets he shivered with cold, moving them aside to see he was only in his skivvies and nothing else as he wrapped himself toga style in the flannel material and moved to peer outside the frosted windows. Suddenly the doors opened up, someone glancing in with a surprised look that mimicked his own.

"Caffrey... looks like you're both awake. Peter's been asking about you."

Jones closed the doors when he noticed the obvious shivering of the con, sitting beside him inside the warmer cab. The wind continued to whistle outside like someone calling for a lost friend or pet, the two men quiet a moment before Neal felt he could answer. His throat was sore, lips chapped and dry from the cold and the icy water.

"P... ter's ok?"

His teeth didn't chatter so much now that he'd had time to warm up but he was still very cold, his head aching from the hit from Conner's gun. Jones nodded back, pointing back at the gurney.

"You should lay down. That looks like a pretty bad gash you got there. You need something to drink?"

The agent pulled out a bottle of water from a nearby cooler, opening it up and handing it to the con. Neal nodded thankfully as he sipped at the cool but still room temperature liquid and realized he was more dehydrated than he thought. He was nearly done with the bottle when the doors opened up again and someone in an EMT jumpsuit and warm jacket glanced between them.

"We're heading out. Are you going to ride back with us, Agent? Your colleague is in the other ambulance with your colleague."

He was talking to Jones who nodded, looking at Neal who nodded back.

"Sure. Let me let our ride know. I'll be right back..."

Jones gave a nod to Neal who watched his friend leave before looking back at the EMT who closed the doors and sat near him with a slight smile on his face.

"You both were lucky we found you before this weather blew in. We're going to be driving down to Syracuse. Can't fly you back to New York before we check you out."

The man was friendly, removing his black stocking cap to reveal short cropped chestnut brown hair. There was a sound from the front as someone closed the door to the driver's seat and Neal turned to see a woman in her 30s sitting there, shoulder length blond hair up in a braided bun beneath her own dark stocking cap. She smiled at him briefly before turning to the other EMT.

"Egger already took off with the other two agents and Jared. We ready to go back there, Doug?"

Doug, the EMT with Neal nodded back, motioning for Neal to lay back on the gurney. The con wasn't tired although his body told him otherwise as he complied for the moment and let the man do his job. There was a quick rap on the back door, Doug opening it up to let Jones in who settled into the opposite seat, putting on a belt as he smiled at Neal and the EMT. Doug rapped on the back of the driver's seat, calling back to his partner.

"Yeah, we're ready, Sandy."

The bus started to take off, a feeling like it had slid some on the icy road but then settled as Sandy drove slowly and carefully through the coming blizzard. Doug patted him on the shoulder, his own seat-belt strapped around him where he sat to the side of the gurney.

"Have to strap you in because of rules, regulations and the weather. How's your head feeling? Need anything for the pain?"

The EMT was already checking the IV's connected to him, Jones quiet as he seemed to be trying to warm up. The agent's jacket was covered in snow and bits of frost as was his hair and eyebrows.

"I could use something and some more water."

Doug nodded, pulling out another water bottle and dropping two pills into his hand which he took without another thought.

"Your eyes aren't dilated so I'm pretty sure you don't have anything but a mild concussion but to be safe I'm giving you Acetaminophen. It won't cause any problems if you do have an issue. Rest. It will be about 30 minutes or more before we reach Syracuse in this weather. Your partner got a head start on us so he's probably half way there by now."

Neal lay back some as he nodded to the tech then looked over at Jones who had taken off his scarf and was opening up his jacket. The cab was warmer than outside and comfortable in comparison.

"Peter was worried we wouldn't find you."

Jones smiled giving him a comforting look as Neal relaxed a bit knowing Peter was ok. He had worried that El would lose her husband but he had done what he could to prevent that.

"He's the flotsam to my jetsam..."

He saw a curious look cross the agent's face, something akin to pity which he rarely saw from Agent Jones. The man leaned over and spoke quiet enough for only him to hear in the close space.

"_Peter would disagree if he had anything to say about it, Caffrey. You're more Lagan than jetsam. Remember that._"

The agent smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder as he sat back and chatted quietly with the EMT after a few. Neal felt a bit of his exhaustion come back, his attention between a spot above him on the ceiling and the two men around him. Blue eyes fluttered shut after a few minutes as he finally slept, lulled by the soft rocking of the vehicle.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like our boys are ok. Neal is with Jones and Diana is with Peter, both agents making sure they're friends are safe. Looks like everything's hunky dory. And Lagan is sailor speak for something you want to go back and salvage later. (look it up in Wikipedia.)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter was led by Jones and Timons back to the Ambulance he'd left. His head kept turning as he saw men and women rushing past to something he hoped was the rescue of his partner and not fishing his body from the lake. He remembered little of what had happened after they fell into the water, his mind fuzzy from the coldness of the water. Someone snapped a finger or two at him, Peter coming out his reverie a moment as he saw Diana standing before him with a curious look.

"Boss... what is he doing out here, Jones?"

She sounded concerned but they were a team and if he would accept help from anyone, it would be these two agents. He held up a hand tiredly and spoke a bit more clearly.

"My... bad. Went... looking for... Nnnneal."

He let the agents and a now present EMT help him back into the bus and onto the gurney. They left the clothes on him for warmth, wrapping him up in blankets and strapping him in so he would be safe. Diana was looking back at Jones he noticed, the two talking as they nodded in some agreement he didn't hear and she jumped into the bus with him.

"I'll stay here and let you know when they find Caffrey. _Take care of him._"

Jones smiled at the two, Timons following him as the doors shut and the cold air was finally kept at bay. The EMT was hooking Peter back up to some IVs, explaining they were for his exposure to the cold and would help him hydrate. He fussed a bit but Diana channeled his wife in some odd manner and gave him a look to be nice. Peter wanted to fuss, worry about his partner but realizing El was probably worrying about him and Diana's look made him relax some. The EMT leaned in to check his heart and pulse, speaking quietly. He noticed the man smiling some as he listened in to his walkie-talkie a moment then continued with his quick exam.

"Your friend was found and is going to be brought to the same hospital, Agent. Good thing we found you both before the weather got worse."

The EMT smiled in a comforting way at him, Diana nodding in agreement as she stared up and out at the snow from the warm interior. Peter sat up enough to see the flakes were larger now, the sound of them hitting the bus like someone chucking ice flakes at them. He shivered in memory of the water and the cold, but otherwise he remembered very little of what happened between passing out in the water and coming to when they found him on the boat. He wasn't sure where the boat had come from. He heard someone get into the front of the vehicle, a man with short hair with a slight hint of mohawk on the top smiling back at them.

"Everyone strap in. We should be ok to get back to Syracuse but it's going to be a long slow ride with this weather. Sandy and Doug are still getting ready but should follow soon."

Diana put on a seat belt, Peter secured on the gurney as the EMT put on his own belt. There was a slight lurch as the vehicle slid a bit before driving a bit more smoothly through the weather. The wind continued to whistle and gust outside, the snow falling in a more fervent manner. Peter was mostly sleeping, exhausted from his ordeal but definitely warmer now and not shivering as much as he had been. He heard the background sounds of the EMTs talking to one another or to Diana or on their walkie talkies as he slipped in and out of his half slumber. He was dreaming of darkness, cold empty darkness where he had been until Neal had awaken him. He still had no idea who had taken them, the memory of his abduction faint and fuzzy in his still tired and confused head. The cold had addled his brains as had whatever they'd injected him with.

"What's going on?"

Diana's voice sounded worried, a lurching feeling around him as the agent opened up his eyes and saw his colleague holding on to the side of the interior of the vehicle for dear life. Suddenly he felt the vehicle turning on its side, the straps holding him in and something else keeping the gurney from falling over as they began to tip over to one side, everyone sounding panicked.

"Jacob!"

The EMT in the back was calling up to the driver in the front, Peter noticing his suit had a tag marked: Jon. They were shaken and hanging at odd angles, the EMT flattened against the side that had fallen over. Luckily most of the stuff in the cab was battened down so only a few small items tumbled around as they flipped onto their side. Peter felt his heart racing a bit, Diana carefully extracting herself from her spot over him as she moved over to the front of the vehicle to check the driver. The EMT named Jon was doing the same as he watched from where he lay. After a moment Jon came back and unstrapped him from the gurney, flipping it upright so he could lay back in it. Jacob was ok but shaken, everyone in the back now as they waited for help.

"The other ambulance should be coming soon. They have an escort. We can get a ride with them. Let me give them a call."

Jacob had a bit of a bump on his temple where he'd hit it as the vehicle flipped but was otherwise ok. They were lucky from the view outside that the snow had been deep enough to keep them from sliding too far. He could see a ditch not too far away as they waited for help to come.

**()()()**

Neal woke up when he felt a gust of cold air and the wind gusting a bit louder than it had been. Someone was just exiting out the rear of the ambulance, FBI logo evident on the jacket as he realizing it was Jones and Doug. They closed the door, Sandy also missing when he sat up a bit and looked back at the driver's seat. He could just make out some of the outside through the frosted window, figures moving ahead through the now blizzard like storm as they disappeared in the mist. He could hear the radio on a lower volume, someone talking about a vehicle flipped over as he tried to listen. He heard little before the doors opened up again and Diana stood there with another figure wrapped up warmly in a blanket.

"Diana... what are you doing her... Peter?"

She nodded a bit brusquely, moving the not so lively agent beside her up into the warm interior of the ambulance when more figures showed, two more EMTs including Doug squeezed in, making room as Jones sat in the front with Sandy who was now back. Everyone was flushed, cheeks reddish from the cold as the doors were shut and they started off again.

"We let central know we had to leave the ambulance behind in the storm. We have what we need and locked it up. Everyone secured?"

Everyone had a seat belt on, including Peter who was sitting next to Diana, head lolling a bit from exhaustion but he was conscious, brown eyes looking up at him after a moment. The agent blinked and slowly realization came to his face as Neal smiled back reflecting the relieved look on his friend's face.

"Hey..."

Peter nodded back, holding out his hand as they shook, fingers clinging a moment before letting go.

"Hey..."

They were quiet, the words though few enough to convey what the other was feeling. Diana smiled slightly, handing Peter her cell.

"I'm getting a signal. Call Elizabeth..."

He nodded tiredly, taking the cell and dialing the number. Neal watched, looking from Diana to Peter and watching his friend's face light up as the call obviously went through.

"It's me... Yes... I'm fine. Miss you too, hun."

The agent only spoke for a few minutes, his voice quiet and more subdued than usual. Finally he hung up, a reluctant look on his face as he handed the cell back to Diana and leaned back as comfortably as he could in the ambulance. Peter looked weary, Neal knowing that feeling all too well as he glanced around the interior. It was crowded with 5 in the back and 2 in the front cab but they were alive and safe for now, the trip fairly quiet until they made Syracuse and the hospital. Neal was still on the gurney, as they rolled him into the ER. Peter walked and they were separated once inside.

**()()()**

"I'm fine, El."

His wife was fussing over him as Peter sat up in the curtained area in the ER. They had assessed him as being ok for the moment, keeping an IV on him for hydration, giving him something warm to drink and checking that he wasn't having side-effects from whatever he'd been given. So far everything seemed ok.

"You're not fine, Peter. You were taken and someone drugged you! You've been missing for nearly a day and I thought..."

She didn't finish what she wanted to say, El looking upset and tired if not worried.

"They said you called in that Neal had run but... Neal's with you. What happened?"

El had finally paused to let him speak, realizing with a slight blush she was overdoing it but he knew she was just being worried about him. His wife was holding his hand tightly, her other hand touching his cheek in a soothing manner.

"I don't really know. I was looking into that call from Neal but it wasn't... him who called. Someone drugged me and then I woke up at Lake Oneida with Neal. Someone had taken both of us... but I don't know who or if it has something to do with the case, hun."

He kept his voice low, knowing the curtains around them didn't hide much in the way of sound and they were still in an open investigation. El nodded, hugging him a bit and laying her head on his chest.

"It's ok, hun. I was worried about you. Jones told me what happened when I called to see what was going on. He said they were searching for Neal and you hadn't been in contact."

She hesitated, sitting up to look into his brown eyes with her blue ones, a hint of tiredness and unshed tears. They were still holding hands, his clinging to his wife's as much as she did to his before she continued.

"I know Neal would never hurt you... I just... I thought maybe Keller... I know, it just seemed too convenient when he said you were looking for Neal running away. He told me the other day he was going to help me with an event. I figured... Neal never makes promises he can't keep."

She blushed slightly, Peter blinking back in surprise but understanding despite the odd answer that she had been worried about them both. Neal was family. Suddenly he thought of someone he never thought he would at a moment like this.

"And I'm glad you were worried about Neal too. He's hard to get over once you get used to him being around. Mozzie... does he... know? I'd think he would be curious why Neal wasn't around for his usual wine tasting."

He added the last part as a way of easing the tension, El smiling some at the comment as she shook her head.

"No, but I did leave a message for him to contact Neal and ask what was going on. I never got a call back. I'll have to make sure he knows what's going on. Speaking of Neal... He's down the hallway. They had to give him stitches..."

Her voice lowered on the last part and Peter sat up a bit more, worry evident but she gently pushed him back, a relaxed look on her face.

"It's nothing serious. They said he didn't have much of a concussion from the blow but he needed 5 stitches for the gash on his forehead. I don't know the details hun, but I will find them out for you. Rest."

Her voice was commanding in her own way, El kissing him before she rose and left him alone in the curtained room. He could hear other people moving around outside and it made him anxious to be up. He wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed but he was still hooked up to an IV and he was worried about his partner and friend. Those thoughts kept him occupied as the curtain opened some time later and he turned, awakened from his half sleep to see Agent Jones there.

"Hey... how are you feeling? Doctor said you could probably go home tonight. Your blood work came back negative. Looks like whoever grabbed you gave you a mild sedative."

Jones looked relieved for not just his safety and health but for other reasons he could guess.

"Thanks and I feel ok. Just tired. I heard Neal was getting stitches. Is he going home too? El went to visit with him."

He shifted a bit in the bed, a faint creaking from it as he sat up a bit more than he had been to talk to his colleague. Jones shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

"The nurses were fighting to help him. He's being his usual flirty self and your wife had to break it up along with the doctor. I think he's going to be ok. The gash was along his hairline so they said he shouldn't have any obvious scarring."

Jones was grinning now with an expression that showed he was amused by Caffrey, Peter glad to hear his friend wasn't going to be marked for life.

"That's good. He's not the tough guy type who likes to show his scars and impress girls with them. Can you call a doctor so maybe I can get out of this bed and see Neal?"

He was sick of laying down and wanted to feel like he was doing something. Neal had saved him, he knew that much and he needed to see his friend and make sure he was ok. Jones nodded back at him, leaving through the blue curtains so that Peter was sitting up, feet hanging over the bed expectantly. He wanted to leave now but he still had the IV to deal with and figured waiting for a doctor or nurse to remove it was safer at this time. Only a few minutes passed and the curtain opened again and he saw a doctor in blue scrubs smiling at him.

"Agent Burke... your colleague told me you were getting tired of lying down. I guess you're feeling up to going home now?"

The doctor was about his height, dirty blond hair and nearer to Neal or Jones' age if he had to guess as he nodded back.

"My wife said they were going to release me today. She's visiting my partner right now. I need to see how he's doing..."

He watched the doctor nod back, moving over to a small drawered portable nightstand by the bed and putting on some gloves and grabbing up some gauze and tape.

"I'm Dr. Lang but you can call me Stan. Your wife said you were anxious to get out of here. Your partner is doing fine. He is resting after a quick chat with your wife when I visited him a few minutes ago. We are going to release him tomorrow after a night of observation. His eyes were a bit dilated from the hit to his head but otherwise everything looked ok."

Peter nodded, worry making him more anxious as he winced slightly at the removal of the IV from his right arm and felt something wrapped gently around the spot with tape.

"Just leave this on for a bit to stop the bleeding. You can take it off tomorrow. Let me get a nurse and wheelchair for you, Agent Burke."

Dr. Stan Lang was being courteous and much as Peter wanted to run to his wife and partner, he sat on the edge of the bed waiting, the curtain opened up as he glanced around the small ER. There were a few others in the room, one a man with an arm in a sling, a woman and child next to him visiting. The woman looked disheveled and afraid, her jacket a bit muddy but a nice one while the child had a small bandage on her temple as he realized what must have happened. He nodded to them as they noticed him watching, Peter's eyes roaming around the room a moment before coming back to his feet hanging off the bed. His clothes were still the ones he'd taken from the back of the ambulance, the uniform a bit loose on him as he glanced down at his socked feet and tried not to be too worried about Neal.

"Agent Burke..."

He glanced up to see a nurse in scrubs come over with a wheelchair. He nodded, standing up and moving over to sit in the chair as she helped him get settled and put a warm flannel blanket over his lap.

"Just in case you're still cold. Your wife is waiting for you at Mr. Caffrey's room."

He smiled slightly at the formal use of his partner's name, nodding quietly as she pushed him along past the family he had been watching and other patients in the ER and down a long hallway. They passed a hospital desk with other staff busy with the obvious effects of tonight's weather. Finally she turned down another hall to the right and stopped before a door.

"Your partner is in here."

She turned the chair so she could open the door and pull him in backwards, an odd feeling but he went with it, head turning slightly to see where they were going as they entered the room. It was dimly lit, warm with only a slight hint of chill that made him pull the blanket around him a bit. He heard someone talking softly before they paused and he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"_Mrs. Burke, your husband is here. He has to stay in the chair until you leave the hospital. I'll bring the papers for you to sign so he can be released._"

He glanced between his wife and the nurse, her eyes on El and then Neal before looking at him one last time with a soft smile before she left them. When the door shut he promptly got up but someone pushed him back into the chair gently, Elizabeth looking at him curiously.

"_He's sleeping._"

She turned the chair around so he could see, Peter looking up at his partner laying comfortably under the white sheets and a large beige flannel blanket. Despite his boyish look as he slept, there was a tenseness around his partner's eyes indicating stress or at the very least worry. He stood up with some effort, El helping him as he approached the bed and sat in the chair beside it with a tired sigh. Much as he could say Neal was impulsive and sometimes even rash, the young man had saved him and taken on their captor. He had no other explanation for what had happened and until Neal woke up, Peter would have to wait to ask. El put a gentle hand on his shoulder, leaning over to kiss him and whisper quietly.

"_I'm going to get some coffee. I'll see if the doctor will allow you some. Ok?_"

He nodded, kissing her back before she left him alone with his sleeping partner. Peter felt a bit tired himself, watching Neal sleep a few minutes before leaning back in the chair to get comfy and nodding off.

**()()()**

Neal didn't like getting stitches, but he was dizzy and tired as well as too exhausted from everything that had happened to fight or argue much. He did sweet talk the nurses a bit until they blushed around him and seemed all too happy to make sure he had water or whatever else he needed. The doctor smirked, finishing up the last of the five stitches and patting him on the shoulder.

"Distracting my nurses, Mr. Caffrey. I've never seen such a show of girlish glee around a patient but Agent Jones warned me about you."

The doctor smiled at him with a knowing look, Neal grinning back despite his tiredness.

"You can call me Neal. Jones is just... well he's my friend."

Neal didn't want to say Clinton was jealous because it wasn't that at all. He just liked to tease the con making him self-conscious of something he really had no control over. Would you tell the sea to stop coming to the shoreline or a peacock to stop strutting?

"Speaking of friends... Your partner Agent Burke is doing well. He's resting in the ER right now. We're going to release him once he wakes up. You... well your eyes are still a bit dilated so we need to watch you overnight."

The doctor was writing on a chart, moving towards a shelf in the small OR. He put the chart down, opened the shelf and grabbed a bottle, taking a couple of pills from it before he walked back.

"Acetaminophen. Should help with the pain. Let me get you some water for those."

Neal nodded tiredly but he was anxious, worried about his friend and wanting to see him before he left. He took the pills with the small cup of water Dr. Lang brought for him, his eyes looking at the man and trying to analyze him a bit as he stood with a slight wobble stopped by the man's hand on his arm. He had a firm grip like Peter, his age about the same as the agent; same height, although his eyes were more hazel than brown...

"Come on. I have a wheelchair with your name on it, _Casanova_. Nurse Angela apparently won the staff pool. She will take you to your room. I'll let your friends know where you are."

For once Neal didn't react to the ribbing from the doctor except with a slight smirk, thankfully sitting in the chair so he wouldn't lose too much dignity from stumbling around. Nurse Angela (_She told him to call her Angie with a girlish giggle_) pushed him smoothly through the small hospital to his room on the other end of the building. She didn't hook him up to an IV but just helped him onto the bed before she left. Once Neal was settled, he was anything but tired despite his heavy eyelids. All he wanted was to go back to June's and visit with Mozzie after checking that Peter was indeed ok. The hospital wasn't a place he was fond of although for reasons different than Mozzie's. He thought about past visits to such a facility to deal with his mom's problems and ailments, sighing with regret as he turned his attention to the curtained windows. Probably best not to be reminded of the cold that had nearly killed them as he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off.

_Neal?_

Someone was talking to him, his memory of a visit with Ellen to see his mother at a local clinic fading away until he was awake and staring up into soft blue eyes. For a moment he thought it was Ellen there and then he remembered she was gone.

"Elizabeth... I guess I dozed off. How long did I sleep?"

He was surprised she had made it up to Syracuse considering the weather but apparently some hours had passed since he'd closed his eyes and it was early morning the next day. El tucked him in a bit, brushing a loose strand of hair from his forehead. She gasped slightly, the stitches along his hairline catching her eye. The doctor said they were heal just fine and it was in a spot that wouldn't be obvious. He'd been lucky but not just because his looks were saved. Nobody like a guy with scars. Neal just knew he had been fortunate it wasn't worse considering he had distracted Conners away from Peter long enough to get him free.

"I've only been here a few minutes. Peter's sleeping. Jones directed me here. (_she paused a moment, patting his arm._) Hughes is talking with an Agent Timons about what happened. I'm just glad you're both ok."

She was giving him that look, the one that came up when Peter was in danger or trouble. El wanted answers but she wasn't going to push since he was in a hospital bed. She had more sense than to be obvious but her worry was evident and he took her hand in his, wincing a bit as he felt the few bruises and bumps Conners had given him as well as other aches and pains from the cold swim.

"I can't really say what happened. I woke up in the middle of a lake and found Peter there with me. It's still a bit fuzzy."

He was as sincere as he could be without telling her how he found Peter or the masked gunman. _Fuzzy_ was a good excuse as any at the moment as he felt himself tiring out. El gently kissed him on the forehead, giving him a gentle hug as she tucked him in and spoke softly.

"Rest, Neal. I'm going to see if Peter is awake yet. I'll be back."

Her voice faded away as he nodded sleepily up at her and drifted off. He dreamed of the past and his mother. She had always been unhappy and sad, depression making it hard for her to do much of anything and making her sick. Ellen took him to visit her when she had her bad spells. Those were days he stayed with her, his surrogate mother. He called her Aunt Ellen when he was little and then just Ellen as he grew up. For a while he wasn't happy to think of her after he'd found out about his father and his real past. His face twitched in his sleep, a tightness around his eyes as he thought about his reckless ways, impulsiveness and finally meeting Agent Peter Burke. Something about the man had intrigued him. Could someone be such a boy scout and honorable? Maybe he could have some faith in the world again, the romantic in him hoping as he found out more about the man.

_Where are you, Neal?_

The voice was a familiar one but it was faint and just audible as he slowly came back to awareness and glanced around at his strange surroundings. Then it came back to him. He was in a hospital in Syracuse. Neal noticed someone sitting by his bed, nodded off as their head slumped forward, chin on their chest. It was Peter and he was muttering in his sleep.

"_He's... Neal's not dangerous..._"

Peter's voice sounded worried, upset in a way as he spoke and it made him realize how much the man cared. He sat up, reaching out to nudge his friend when brown eyes met blue and he smiled.

"And I thought I was the only _sleeping beauty_ around here."

He was teasing his friend, lightening the mood when Peter blinked back at him and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Finally he smiled back and smirked slightly.

"The only pretty boy around here is lying in bed with stitches. How are you feeling? I never got to properly thank you for earlier in the lake."

Peter held out his hand and they shook, their fingers holding a bit longer than necessary before letting go with the usual nonchalance only guys can have with emotions. Neal shrugged, sitting up a bit more as he shifted in bed.

"So... you're going home tonight? The weather cleared up since that blizzard yesterday evening?"

He was secretly hoping the agent was staying but also glad he was well enough to go home. Peter shrugged back, wiping a hand through his hair as he leaned back tired in the chair.

"Have to fly back or get a ride back with Jones. I heard he came in a helicopter."

Neal could see that Peter wasn't anxious to go back yet either, a reluctance there he found comforting.

"Helicopters can be fast rides to and from a heis... a case. Or so I've heard."

He let the words sink in, a fatherly scowl momentarily darkening the agent's face before he sighed and mussed Neal's hair.

"_Allegedly_ that's what I've heard too."

They would have said more but the door opened with a quiet click, both men turning to see Elizabeth and Reese Hughes coming inside. Peter stood up but the older agent motioned for him to sit, nodding to both of them before speaking.

"Glad to see you both... Burke... Caffrey."

The man was all business but finally Elizabeth glanced up at him and he nodded back as if she had said something, his usual gruff looking going down a notch or two.

"You're clear, Caffrey. With everything that's happened I sent the Marshals home. Told them we can bring you back with us. I have Jones outside watching the room as a precaution and incase you need anything, Peter... Elizabeth."

He paused, clearing his throat as El moved closer to them. She was standing behind Peter, hugging him around the shoulders as Reese continued.

"Looks like we're stuck here for now. The weather got worse after we flew in. Everything for miles is shut down and after the incident with the ambulance carting you, they want us to stay put. They have an extra room or two if we need it. We'll take off back to New York once the weather clears up."

Everyone was quiet a moment before Peter coughed, nodding at his boss.

"Thanks, Sir. We'll probably camp out in the lobby depending. Should probably check to see if they have somewhere to eat here. I'm starving!"

El nodded, looking over at Neal whose stomach answered before he could.

"Food sounds good and thank you Sir. I could give you my statement now if you want."

Neal wanted to tell what he remembered but the older agent shook his head.

"Later. There's plenty of time for that after you rest up. That knock to your head and those stitches require healing. I'll go see what kind of accommodations they have for us through Dr. Lang and see you later."

He left them, El smiling as she kissed Peter on the cheek and grinned at Neal.

"You're off the hook. And you..."

She was looking at Peter as he glanced up at her.

"We need to find something to eat and I have a change of clothes for you... Much as I like jumpsuits, this one does nothing for you honey."

She was looking a the baggy suit making the agent blush as Neal smirked slightly.

"All he needs is a parachute and he could be a skydiver."

Neal was being facetious, Peter giving him a look but changing to surprise as El nodded.

"Exactly! That's why he needs to change back into the Peter I know and love."

She winked at them both, Peter sighing as he nodded back.

"Maybe I _want_ to jump out of planes. Ever think about that hun? I'd be like a superhero..."

Neal smirked at Peter's comment, a furrowing of brow starting before El interrupted.

"But you're already _super_ to me, hun. Besides, if you think I disapprove of the excitement at the White Collar division, you don't want to know how much I'd hate you working as a skydiver."

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****: **_Another story started and ended with humor thrown in. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
